


[Podfic] But in the wilds of human life / There are pretty knives, an array of gentle eyes

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [12]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias "what is aftercare" Bouchard and Jonathan "I don't know either and I don't care" Sims, Knifeplay, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Self-Harm, Trans Jonathan Sims, and ur depressed and want some Actual Tangible Pain, so yeah anyway, tfw you're out there avatar-ing for a kinda evil eldrich force and your boss uses u as a tool, the work title was "Knifeplay babey!!!!" but u can't do that, y'know, you feel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "But in the wilds of human life / There are pretty knives, an array of gentle eyes" by possessedradios (orphan_account).Jon is very sure that there’s a hint of genuine surprise on Elias’s face when he presses the sharp, smooth letter opener into his hand. It’s gratifying, a vague confirmation that he’s not inside his head all the time, too distracted, perhaps, with Jon straddling his lap– And that, too, is a thought he likes; comfortable, comforting.





	[Podfic] But in the wilds of human life / There are pretty knives, an array of gentle eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But in the wilds of human life / There are pretty knives, an array of gentle eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653718) by [possessedradios (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/possessedradios). 

## MP3 & M4b

**Music:** ["Dead Alive"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzfQCsDTORM) by The Shins

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/butinthewildsofhumanlife/but%20in%20the%20wilds%20of%20human%20life.mp3)  
  
| 72 MB | 0:23:27  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/butinthewildsofhumanlife/but%20in%20the%20wilds%20of%20human%20life.m4b)  
  
| 33 MB | 0:23:27


End file.
